


Dream smp X reader

by You_were_tea



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_were_tea/pseuds/You_were_tea
Summary: lmao I have no clue what I'm doing i'm just bored and want to improve my writing skills not smut I like to keep in Pg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I have little to no clue what's going on more than 90% of the time.


	2. Fundy x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Fundy have been dating for a while and moved in together about par say 3 months ago.

Y/N's P.O.V: 

I was bored... I'm just waiting...  
"AAAAA-"  
oh... there he goes again, breaking the sound barrier.

"heheheh" you giggled your signature rat laugh.

"damn fool" you said out loud under your breath

You got up went to get a snack.

"mmm doughnuts" you said in your best homer Simpson voice.

"nom-"  
"Hey babe"   
You jumped in fear choking on said doughnuts.  
"OH FUCK SORRY"  
"it's fine enough about me how as your stream"  
"huh? oh it was nice, chat had some drugs yknow same old same old"  
"heh drugs"  
"ʰᵉʰ ᵈʳᵘᵍˢ"  
Fundy arms slithering around your waist like snakes engulfing your body.  
"Floris?"  
"hm?" he hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I can't believe I'm writing this shit at school but it is what it is.


End file.
